The Monster
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Nicknames are well earned. Jack's past comes back to haunt him. The team tries to help the stubborn Jack, but will they be too late?
1. Phone Home

The Monster

Nicknames are well earned. Jack's past comes back to haunt him. The team tries to help the stubborn Jack, but will they be too late?

Author's Note: First off I love the new macgyver show. Mainly because I love George Eads and anything he's in. I really like Jack Dalton. I ship Jack and Diane so hard. I did not like the romance between Jaxk and Sarah. Just my opinion. Second, I am working on my other stories too. I swear! Anyway please read and review.

* * *

 **Phone Home**

Jack had worked up the courage to ask Diane out. She agreed. Jack had done some soul searching recently. He was trying to figure where to bring his life. Jack knew he often got caught up in the what ifs in life. Jack had some long talks with his father and both came to the same conclusion. Diane was good for him. She represented the calm sea in his chaotic world. Jack knew it would be no easy task but she was worth it.

Jack had got decent tickets for some comedy show. They seemed to be having a good time. She laughed as they both clapped. Jack remember that when they were first together they laughed a lot. It was great. As there hands fell back to the armrest she let her hand fall on his. He gave it a light squeeze as he brought it to his mouth kissing it.

The night did not end with just a show. Jack knew that Diane probably had a book full of questions for him, and wanted to level the playing field. So he decided only the nicest restaurant would do. Jack thought if he could just over load her with charm that it would make it easier. Jack pulled out her chair and sat across her.

"Did you like the show?" Jack asked smiling.

"It was very funny." She said smiling. Jack smiles but Diane put the menu down staring at him.

"What?" Jack said with a nervous laugh.

"I know what you are trying to do." She answered leaning forward on the table.

"Is it working?" Jack joked.

"If we are really going to do this I need you to be honest and I need some answers." Jack put his menu down and smiled at her.

"Okay, shoot."

"What do you do?"

"I'm apart of team that gathers intelligence. I run security for the team, my job is to protect them on the missions."

"And Riley?"

"She does cyber security. You know, computer mumbo jumbo..." He laughed as he sipped his drink. "I can't go into much detail, and I'm sorry. I'd tell you everything if I could."

"And what about when we were together?"

"I worked for the CIA. I worked with them while I was in the service and once I retired out I already had secured a job with them." Jack confessed.

They shared some wine, and caught up over a decent meal. It was like they never missed a beat. While Diane was worried for Riley but for Jack too. She blocked the thoughts from her head and enjoyed herself. She knew Jack had trouble saying how he felt but would rather show them. Diane could not deny the fact that she was having a good time. She had not laughed this much or hard in a while. They shared a piece of cheesecake and then Jack drove her home.

"So, this is it? At least Riley put you up somewhere nice." Jack said looking at the apartment complex.

"I took a job as a secretary at a local doctors office. It pays well, but I wanted to be close to Riley even if she's half way across the world fighting cyber terrorists." She teased.

"It's nice. This is a good neighborhood."

"Come on," she said holding the door open for him. Jack followed. The apartment was truly a nice building with a decent amount of surveillance.

Diane's apartment was just as he imagined. The smell brought back so many memories of better times. It was a faint mix of vanilla, and lavender. Jack felt like a bloodhound knowing he could recognize that smell anywhere. Her apartment was very tidy, as he remembered she was cleanly which led to most of there fights.

"Can I get you anything?" Diane asked showing him a beer bottle as she opened her own.

"Yes, thanks." He said taking the beer. He followed her to the couch. "I had a lot fun tonight."

"Me too." She said as the pair shared an awkward silence with smiles. He smiled as he moved closer. Her smell was enticing. "Jack..." She giggled as he closed the gap between them.

"I wanna kiss you, Diane." Jack exclaiming as they both smile.

"Well then..." She whispered touching his face.

* * *

The next morning Diane rolled over waking realizing that her partner was missing. As she lifted her head up she could hear Jack quietly arguing with someone. She saw some of his clothes still laying on the floor. Jack was getting louder but she could not make out what he was saying. Diane put on her robe and followed his voice.

"Well, tell me what happened? Okay... I um... I'll see what I can do... Bye." Jack said hanging up squeezing his phone.

"Jack..." Diane said Jack turned and faked a smile. He had his pants on from the night prior and no shirt. Jack handed her a cup of coffee.

"I made you a coffee. I think I made it the way you like it." He said with a mix of emotions.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, that was just work stuff. I have to go."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry. Thank you for coming out with me last night. I had a great time. I'd love to take you out again when I get back... If that's okay?" He asked smiling wide.

"I'd like that." She smiled. Jack pulled her into a hug. Hugs like this one were a rarity. Jack kissed her forehead as he took his shirt and left.

Jack hurried home. He dumped out his gym bag and began packing. Jack was not sure how long he was going to gone for and did not know what to pack. His confusion led to anger. Jack began looking for an old address book. He cursed under his breath at his own organization skills. Jack's phone rang again.

"Liz, what's going on?"

* * *

What do you think?


	2. Too Late

The Monster

Nicknames are well earned. Jack's past comes back to haunt him. The team tries to help the stubborn Jack, but will they be too late?

* * *

 **Too Late**

"Let's get started." Matty said clicking the monitors.

"Shouldn't we wait for Jack?" Riley asked.

"I just texted him again." Mac added looking at his phone.

"We've been waiting for 30 minutes. I am not waiting because Dalton can't make here on time..." Matty exclaimed just as Jack came in and sat down. "Nice of you to join us, Jack."

"Yup." Jack said with little to no emotion.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm here. Can we just do the briefing?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Are we keeping from somewhere?"

"Oh my..." Jack yelled as he exploded to his feet and the veins in his neck bulging and his face turning red with anger.

"Jack, what's going on?" Mac asked concerned. Jack chuckled raising his hands in surrender sitting down. Jack sat back down as he spun his phone in his hand lost in thought.

"Anyway... FBI and Homeland security got a credible bomb threat at the San Diego City Library. The governor is reading to some preschoolers there today. The Feds seem to think that the bomber is Frank Lindou. They tried to bring him into question but he shook him and they haven't been able to track him down."

"Why do they want us to get him?" Mac asked trying to stay focused.

"The Feds already botched the arrest. The request is from homeland security they want this guy caught without a big media circus." She finished. Jack stood up and left without saying a word.

"What's up with Jack?" Riley whispered to Macgyver who shrugged his shoulders.

"Ahh.. That's the Jack Dalton I remember." Matty scoffed as she shook her heard.

The team visited Lindou's family. The interview was brief. Everyone seemed distracted. Jack still appeared preoccupied. He remained speechless and withdrawn. Macgyver just stared at Jack watching the gears turn. Riley tried to lead the interview as the man stood there silently, but she was distracted by them.

Jack drove them to the library and they sat awkwardly in the car the silence was suffocating. Jack had a larger than life personality and right now he was nothing. Which was also how he felt.

"Jack, what's going on?" Macgyver practically begged.

"Nothing." Jack replied just as quickly.

"Come on," Macgyver chuckled. "You were late this morning and then arguing with Matty..."

"Stop." Jack growled meeting Macgyver's glare. Jack's eyes appeared cold, and almost scary.

"What do you mean? You are the first person to get on our case. Obviously something is wrong. What's going on?" Macgyver debated refusing to let the Texan scare him. Jack smiled and shook his head a little.

"Okay. Okay... It's just some family stuff." Jack answered quietly.

"Family?" Riley chimed up from the back seat.

"I didn't know you had a family." Macgyver chuckled at his own realization.

"I had to come from somewhere." Jack laughed as he looked through the binoculars.

"Wait... What's..." Macgyver asked.

"Oh lookie here... We got ourselves a terrorist." Jack interrupted.

"This isn't over."

They casually follow Lindou into the library only to immediately lose him inside. The library was a mad house with little children and exhausted adults all over the place. Many were excited in anticipation for the governor's arrival.

"Jack and I will look for Lindou. Riley, have then begin evacuation without letting them know about the bomb." Macgyver said. She nodded and Macgyver quickly caught up with Jack who was headed up the stairs. Jack cautiously followed but kept a safe distance. Lindou looked around before kneeling with his bag in front of them.

"Hands! Let me see your hands!" Jack ordered with his weapon pointed at Lindou.

"This is for the greater good." Lindou said as they heard a beep noise. He slowly stood up raising his hands. The fire alarm began going off.

"That a girl." Jack said under his breath while his eyes and aim were fixed on Lindou. Macgyver saw the clock counting down.

"There's fifteen minutes." Macgyver said worried.

"Step away from it." Jack ordered.

"I..." Lindou started but heard Jack turn the safety off.

"Step away from it." Jack said cold and quiet. Lindou complied with orders. "Can you get it, Mac?" He asked as Macgyver studied the bomb.

"I don't know..."

"I got this." Jack said grabbing Lindou pushing him into a nearby utility closet. Before Mac can object he heard the door lock.

"Where's Jack?" Riley asked as she came up the stairs. Macgyver pointed to the closet. He went back to study the bomb. The sound of the fire alarm and staring down a homemade bomb was an eerie reminder of his days in boots. Minutes felt like hours as they watched the clock count down. With nearly seven and half minutes left Jack and Lindou reappeared. Jack slammed Lindou on the ground in front of the bomb. Lindou was snotty nose crying mess. He was beyond inconsolable.

"Do it." Jack said putting his gun against the base of Lindou's skull. Lindou reached out with a shaky hand and disabled the bomb. Jack promptly handcuffed him as Lindou continued to cry. "Come on." Jack said picking the man up forcing him to walk. Jack practically dragged the man as Riley and Mac stared at the suspicious puddle that formed underneath Lindou.

Once the shock wore off Riley and Macgyver went outside only to not find Jack. Lindou was turned over to local authorities knowing that the Feds would pick him up later. Mac was eager to talk to Jack. Whatever was going on was not 'nothing' as he easily dismissed earlier. Jack sometimes did things that Mac did not like or agree with but that was scary. Lindou was no saint but by his current state of mind death would have been a blessing. And for Jack... Jack was not acting himself Macgyver thought. And the more he thought about it the more it scared him. Jack was former special forces, an old CIA spy assassin. He was essentially a government forged and sanction killing machine this was someone who you did not want to go rogue.

* * *

Where's Jack? What do you think? Please Review!


	3. Whispers

The Monster

Nicknames are well earned. Jack's past comes back to haunt him. The team tries to help the stubborn Jack, but will they be too late?

* * *

 **Whispers**

As they return to Phoenix foundation they are greeted with high fives and congratulatory handshakes. Neither Mac or Riley cared though. Jack was still missing. According to a local officer on the scene, Jack told him that he'd meet Riley and Mac back at Phoenix. That he needed to clear his head. However they did not seen him, and they did not expect to see him. They knew Jack left. They went to the war room.

"I shouldn't have left him. I knew something was wrong..." Mac said under his breath as he saw Matty waiting for them. "Where's Jack? He said he was going to meet us here."

"Jack called me. He said was not feeling well... I need your reports." Matty said as Mac still looked angry and confused. "Mac, I need to talk to you."

"What's going on with Jack?" Mac demanded. Matty glared at him and pointed at the chair as she sat behind her desk.

"How long have you known Jack?" She asked.

"About eight years. We lost touch when I separated from the army but he recruited me to DXS."

"Okay..." She sighed. "The CIA recruited Jack because of his actions in the military. While he was in the delta force, he earned himself the nickname the Monster. It carried over when he first joined the CIA, monstruo. Jack the monster, is a scary guy, but regular Jack is not. You'd never guess it looking at him, or by how goofy he is but he can be a killing machine..."

"I know." Mac said leaning forward confused by where his boss was going with her story.

"The last couple years at the CIA he lightened up considerably. When I got here I hardly recognized him... until this morning. This morning I saw the monster, and I know you did too or else you would not be as scared as you were. I will get your report later. Go check on him, but be careful." She said turning her attention to some files on her desk. Mac did not need to wait another second.

Mac leaves Matty's office only to run into Riley who he was certain was eavesdropping on their conversation not that he minded. Not now. His only focus now was Jack. Finding him, and making sure everything was alright.

"I'm going with you." She said.

"Where do you think I'm going?"

"Oh, come on. I've known Jack for forever. I know when there's something up. Where are we going?"

"Jack's place."

As they drove over to Jack's they quickly found the changes of the new team dynamics. Jack always drove. He drove like a mad man but he always drove. Jack was also the only person who carried a weapon. Everyone on the team was trained in basic hand to hand combat but they were all taught by Jack and he was the only one proficient with it.

"Car's gone." Riley announced as Mac banged on his door.

"Jack?! Are you home?!" Mac yelled as they looked in the windows. Mac began looking at his key ring. He remembered that Jack gave him a key to use if anything happened to him. Mac tried the key but it did not work.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked confused.

"Jack gave this key but it doesn't work." Mac said as he began to pick the lock. Riley chuckled a little. It would be like Jack to give someone a key and not specify what it was used for. Once they were inside they begin to search his house.

Jack's house was a lot cleaner than they expected it would be. Jack was not always the cleanest person. He was notorious for wearing a shirt with stains. His house was very tidy with the exception of a thing here and there out of place. They saw the picture frames with the stock photos. The good facade hiding an evil core. His laundry area was a disaster as expected. His bed was neatly made with hospital corners. His bedroom told a story though.

"Riley!" Mac called out.

"What'd you find?"

"Jack's gone. I think he dumped out his gym bag. His laundry is a mess but I think he packed a bag and left."

"I'll track his phone but it'll take time. All of our phones have top notch firewalls on them."

"Yeah. Jack probably destroyed the phone anyway. Jack said it was family stuff. Do you know anything about Jack's family?" Mac asked feeling indifferent that he could not answer the question himself.

"No... No,I only knew about his dad, and I barely know anything about his dad."

"I don't know if he has any siblings or anything about his mother. What about his file at Phoenix? Who's his ICE?" Mac asked as Riley began typing away on her laptop.

"His ICE is you and my mom. He has no next of kin listed." Riley read. They both hung their hung heads in defeat. They had more questions and still no answers. They both felt like they knew Jack well but the harsh reality was they did not know much of anything about a Jack's life.

"Who'd know..." He whispered before having an epiphany. Mac pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Sara. Maybe she knows." Mac said as the phone just rang and rang. He was greeted by a bland voicemail greeting. "Hello Sara, it's Macgyver. I wanted to talk to you about Jack. Give me a call when you can." He hung up.

"Vague much?" Riley teased as she continued digging into Jack's past not being able to find anything. She could not find anything that ever resembled a family as far as it appeared Jack and his father were aliens that just appeared here.

"I'll text her." Mac said writing a text out explaining the situation in detail.

"My mom might know." Riley said without the most certainty in her voice.

Mac and Riley drive over to see Diane. They arrive at her apartment building which was not far away from Jack's place. As they approached her apartment building they saw Diane walking up smiling as she held a bag of groceries.

"Riles!" Diane squealed with excitement. Diane gave Riley a hug. "You are Macgyver, right?" Diane said uncertain as there last time meeting was brief and dramatic.

"Yes, ma'am." Mac said smiled.

"Where's Jack?" She asked reading the seriousness from their faces.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about." Mac replied as he took her groceries.

"Come inside." She said leading them to her apartment. Diane releases a big sighed as she held her door open for them. "What'd Jack do now?"

"Why'd you ask that?" Riley asked a little surprised.

"I heard him arguing on the phone with someone on the phone. He told me it was work related. I thought it was an emergency."

"Why?" Mac asked knowing that besides the bomb threat today would've been uneventful.

"He stemmed flustered and withdrawn after he got off the phone and right after that." Diane explained thinking back.

"What time was that?" Mac asked.

"A quarter after seven." She answered.

"Jack did not make it to Phoenix until nine thirty." Mac told Riley who looked to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Why was Jack here so early?" Riley interrupted. Diane looked at her daughter as Riley then looked disgusted with her mother. "Gross."

"What is this about?" Diane asked crossing her arms.

"We can't find him. He left after... We worked in the field for a little while and left afterwards and now we can't find him. His phone is off. We looked at his place. His usual slew of dive bars, and nothing." Mac explained. Diane shook her head.

"Do you know about Jack's family?" Riley asked hoping to leave this conversation with more than just some mental scars.

"His father died years ago. He never talked about his mother. I think he has a brother or a sister..." Diane said slowly. Riley marched into the living room and sat down and once again began searching the Internet.

"Do you know a name?" Mac asked but Diane appeared to become incredibly uncomfortable battling mental demons of her own.

"Not in front of Riley." She whispered to Mac, but her growing anxieties betrayed her as she said it louder than she had hoped. They both watched as Riley's head popped up. Riley abandoned her computer and returned to the it he. With her mother and Mac.

"What do you know?" Riley questioned upset that her mother was trying to keep her out of the loop. Diane rubbed her face.

"Damn it, Jack. He will never forgive me for telling you." Diane said upset.

"What is it?" Mac asked with a relaxing tone.

"Jack has a younger brother and sister. I really don't know much about either of them. Jack is not exactly an open book. His mother is still alive. She had psychiatric issues when he was younger and she couldn't take care them. Jack moved in with his father when he was 11. I think they all got separated. His mother was a touchy subject. The last I heard she had dementia and his sister took care of her... I think." Diane confessed.

"Do you know where his mother lives?" Riley asked keeping her attitude.

"Texas. Just outside of Belton." Diane said with confidence.

"Where?"

"I want to come. I can show you where he brought me once."

"No way." Riley easily dismissed.

"You're going to need me."

"Why?"

"You're going to need a Monster whisperer." Diane teased trying to make light of the situation in her nervousness. Mac looked surprised as Riley remained confused. "I knew. I've always known. I went to a party with Jack after he retired out and I heard his friends telling him how they missed the monster. At the time I didn't get it... Jack was a bath tile salesman, and a sweetheart. But then he almost beat your father to death, and probably would have if we were not there." Diane confesses. Riley phone began to ring.

"It's Matty." She said taking the call in the next room.

"Where'd you get that key?" Mac asked pointing to the familiar key on Diane's key ring. She chuckled.

"Jack gave it to me. It's to his gun safe. He gave it to me years ago. When he left that dumb safe was the only thing he took... Why?" Diane said touching the key as her ind flooded with old memories.

"Matty wants us." Riley announced.

* * *

Please Review! Where's Jack? What do think?


	4. Rogue

The Monster

Nicknames are well earned. Jack's past comes back to haunt him. The team tries to help the stubborn Jack, but will they be too late?

* * *

 **Rogue**

Mac and Riley return to Jack's house. Mac wanted to look for that safe. He hoped that maybe that had the answers they desperately needed. Mac figured that Jack would have told what the key was for when he gave it. Mac goes to Jack's bedroom hoping that Jack had his gun safe near his bed. Mac finds the safe in his closet. They key fits. Nothing. Mac was hoping to find something but there was nothing. Only one of Jack's guns were missing. Mac assumed it was the one he usually carried. Mac begins feeling around and wiggles free the false top in the safe.

"Here, we go. Very tricky, Jack." Mac whispered under his breath as he found some old paperwork. "Now what do we have here?" Mac said continuing to read. It was Jack's will, with a letter for Diane sealed in the envelope. It looked years old. The paper had a yellow tinged. The dust had made the paper brittle and textured. Mac continued to read finding that it was about ten years old. Jack had left everything to Diane and Riley. Jack's collection of prized revamped old cars to Riley, and Jack's pension and finances to go to Diane. It appeared that Jack had signed over his GI Bill to Riley for her college education. Mac sat down at the foot of Jack's bed. Mac expected to find answers but felt like this was Jack's Hail Mary. Jack's end game. Mac felt a newfound worry. He heard something fall and looked between his legs and found a card at his feet. The card appeared newer, and he chuckled slightly seeing MACGYVER scribbled across it. Jack had the worse handwriting. Mac put the paper down and grabbed the card. He knew what this was, and he could not bring himself to open it. Not now. It was not time. He told himself. They were going to find Jack and everything was going to be okay. Mac reassured himself.

As they arrived back to Phoenix they were met by an excited Bozer at the door. Bozer looked like he had been waiting for them and look to have news.

"Hello, Miss Davis." Bozer charmed. "Matty is on the jet. She wants you to meet there."

"I'm not going on another OP until we have Jack." Mac said offended.

"It's about Jack. They tracked his phone just outside of Texas, and it's not good." Bozer stated.

"He's going home." Diane answered.

"Wait, what do you mean? Not good?" Riley asked concerned.

"New Mexico State Trooper was beat up a little while ago after making a traffic stop. Suspect pulled him out of the car before he could run the plate. The cop gave a description, and according to Matty it sounds like Jack. There's a manhunt out looking for the suspect." Bozer explained as they continued to walk towards the plane.

"Wait, wait. Jack would not attack a cop. That description could match a hundred people." Mac defended as they got aboard the jet.

"The Feds are asking if we have a rogue agent. We have to go and get him now and hope he's not defective!" Matty said displeased.

"Jack is not rogue." Mac continued to defend his best friend. "Jack would not attack someone without being provoked. He has no reason to attack the police. Especially if he's trying to keep a low profile."

"I'd have to agree..." Bozer started but stopped once Matty glared at him.

"This isn't the Jack you know, because he's kept it hidden from you. I agree Jack probably didn't attack the trooper because Jack would have killed him. Whatever is going on with him, he's going to lose control of it and the body count will continue to rise. The moment the Monster comes out..."

"Stop! Stop calling him that!" Riley yelled as her hands shook. She did not care about the stories anymore, and the idea that Jack was this monster terrified her. She wanted no part of it. Riley shook her head as she went to the bathroom to clear her thoughts.

"Every body that falls will be at the hands of the Phoenix foundation and they will close us faster than DXS." Matty scolded.

"We will get him." Mac whispered. The awkward silence that took over the plane was suffocating. Mac sat across from Diane who listened to the argument and sulked in silence.

"Do you think Jack is going to hurt people? Like the cop?" She asked sheepishly.

"I don't know. I hope not, but I don't know what's going on in his head. I don't think he hurt the cop. Bad timing, that's all." Mac said but Diane continued to stare out the window. "Thank you for coming with us."

"It's the least I could do. Jack... Well, I assume he told you. He's helped me through a lot." She smiled at him. "I need to help him."

"How did you guys meet?" Mac asked trying to ease the woman's nerves through take off.

"I tazed him." She chuckled.

* * *

Diane lifted the hood of her car as smoke began to escape. Riley slept in the front seat. It was late but Diane knew if she did not leave now she was arrive of what would have happened. She took a step on the right direction and called the police, and had Riley's father arrested. Once the police took him away Diane packed as much as she could carry and took off with Riley in hopes of giving her a new life. However, just as they left the city limits the car began break down. With her adrenaline still roaring instead of pulling over to address the problem she drove the vehicle into the ground. Dianne stared at the engine hoping that it would tell her how to fix it. Diane now became very aware of her surroundings. She was easily spooked. She did not know where she was or where she was going. Every car that drove by was him, coming to get his revenge for having him arrested. The wind gave her goosebumps.

"Excuse me..." A voice said from behind the smoke of the car. Diane lunged a him taser first. The voice grabbed her wrist but she still made contact. The voice was a man. He wore a gray plain shirt and a brand new pair of jeans with black boots. He raised his hands in surrender as he fell on the sidewalk. He had a large green bag that was at his side.

"What are you doing?!" She said with shaky hands with the taser still aimed at him.

"I just wanted to help..." He said holding his side. "I'm sorry... If I scared you..." He said breathless as he got his bearing back. "My name is Jack..." He tried to get up but she chirped the taser. He stayed sitting raising his hands. "Here." Jack said handing her his wallet.

"I'm sorry." She apologized as she looked at his military ID.

"What's wrong with your car?" He asked standing.

"What?"

"Figure I can help you, and the next guy from a taser shot. I think there's an autoparts store not to far ahead... Or is there someone coming?" Jack asked sensing her discomfort.

"No... No one is coming." Diane whispered.

"I can push it there. You can't stayed parked out here. Someone could side swipe you." Jack pleaded as he began inspecting the engine. As he closed the hood he saw a sleeping Riley stir in the front seat. "The store isn't too far ahead. Will you steer?" He asked putting his bag on the trunk and got ready to push.

Jack tried to make small talk but Diane gave one word answers. Jack picked up on the fact that this was not an late afternoon drive gone wrong but rather an escape from hell with no rear view mirror. Once they pulled into the autoparts store Jack scurried inside. Diane rubbed Riley's head brushing her hair back. Diane did not want the pity help from strangers but she was desperate. She couldn't think about herself or her pride when all her focus and energy went to protecting Riley.

"Pop the hood." Jack said quietly as he had a small plastic bag of stuff. Diane got out and watched him as he begin working.

"I don't have any money." She announced with out realizing.

"Don't worry about it." He said smiling at her.

"Do you really know what you are doing?" She smiled back.

"Yeah. I uh, I, like to work on cars. Trust me you're in good hands." He chuckled.

"So you are in the army?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm on leave. I just got back."

"From where?"

"Uh, Germany."

"What do you do?"

"I'm part of the 101st airborne. I jump out of airplanes. What about you?"

"I was a housewife. Not as interesting as jumping out of planes." Diane said quickly trying to keep the conversation on Jack.

"Hey, taking care of a kid is difficult too. Besides jumping out of planes is over rated... Not that it is any of my business. But are you alright?"

"I just left my abusive husband husband." Diane said and Jack stopped and looked at her.

"Oh my god." Jack said as if her faint bruised were the only thing he could see.

"It's okay. I left, and I'm not going back."

"Here." He said writing some information on the back of the receipt. "This person will be able to help you. Tell her that Jack sent you. She helped out my sister. She too was in a bad relationship and needed some help. They were great."

"Thank you." Diane whispered.

"I'm staying at the embassy suites up the street. Room 248. Stop by if you need anything." Jack said and Diane looked at him funny. "Oh god, that came out wrong. I'm not a pervert... I don't have my own place yet. I'm buying a house but until then I'm at the hotel... And now I'm rambling." Jack stuttered. Diane laughed.

"Thanks, Jack."

"Why don't you give her a go?" Jack said pointing at the car. Diane smiled as she walked back to her car and tried to start it. The car turned over with no smoke. Jack smiled and raised his arms in triumph. Diane smiled looking at the man she'd come to love for years.

* * *

Next chapter will be all Jack. What do you think? Please review!


	5. Hometown Cookin'

The Monster

Nicknames are well earned. Jack's past comes back to haunt him. The team tries to help the stubborn Jack, but will they be too late?

* * *

 **Hometown Cookin'**

Jack sat in his car watching. His senses were in overdrive reminding his days as a Delt. He hardly recognized his hometown. It was more modernized than he remembered. Some buildings were brand new while others still had boarded up windows. This was a small town in the middle of nowhere. He remembered when he was younger that everyone in town worked in factories or on an oil rig, but the town appeared to dry out and was searching for a new direction.

Jack studied the bar in front of him. The neon lights flickered on and off. The bar looked like it had seen better days and was the definition of rundown. Jack counted six motorcycles and a single car in front. Jack had not seen any one arrive or leave since the open sign turned on, about twenty minutes ago. He put the SIM card back in his phone and turned it on, and the missed calls and worried texts come flooding in for him. Jack ignored him as he buried his phone back in his pocket.

Jack walked into the dingy bar. He stuck out like a sore thumb as his presence quickly gained attention. The bar smelt of old beer, chewing tobacco, and a smell Jack could not figure out but it was not pleasant. Jack scanned the room. It was not well lit as most of the light came through the windows. The neon lights flickering if they were not burnt out. There were about nine men, bikers, including the bartender... the morning crowd, Jack thought.

"Have you seen this guy?" Jack asked showing the bartender.

"Nope." The man replied without looking at the photo.

"I'm not a cop. He's my brother. I need..." Jack started but the bartender waved him off.

"We are the only brothers RD has. So why don't you leave, stranger, while you still can?" The bartender said making a motion with his hand getting the attention of the other bikers. Jack smiled. Jack reached across and grabbed the bartender slamming him on the bartop.

"You tell my brother that I came to see him." Jack whispered in the bartender's ear.

Jack felt someone's hands on his side as they pushed him. Jack smiled knowing exactly what was in store. The biker raised his fist and before he could swing Jack hit him with an uppercut. The large man fell unconscious knocking over a small table. Jack held his fists up preparing for an out all brawl. Anyone who got close was met by a fist. Jack resorted back to his training as he was blinded by anger.

Jack inhaled deeply as he looked around looking at the carnage around him. Even with his adrenaline hitting him with full force he was tired. A good bar fight would exhaust the most people. Jack felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Jack grabbed it not feeling the soreness in his hands. He saw Mac's picture on his phone and it pulled him back into reality. Jack shook his head but just as he went to forward the call. He was startled by a cheap shot. Jack fell holding his ribs as pieces of the stool fell around him. Jack tried crawl away as he tried to catch his breath. The bartender broke the remainder of the stool across Jack's back. Jack attempted to stand and the bartender kicked him.

"You should've just left!" The bartender yelled but before he could continue Jack punched the side of his knee. The bartender yelped as he fell. Jack chuckled spitting out blood as he got to his feet. Jack pulled the bartender to his feet and came face to face with the barrel of his gun. He heard the pop and his ears began to ring. Jack held the bartender's face against the table as Jack held the gun. Jack dismantled the weapon before throwing it to the side. Jack punched the bartender several times until he was barely conscious. Jack chuckled as his vision focused.

"You tell my brother that I'm looking for him." Jack said taking the switchblade from the bartender's pocket. Jack tossed his phone on the table and held out the bartender's hand. "Don't make me come back," he said softly as the bartender struggled against Jack's grip. Jack stabbed his phone burying the blade into the phone and table. "I won't be so nice next time." Jack spat out blood as he left.

Jack drove to the local Ma and Pa drugstore. He looked at himself in the rear view mirror. He looked at his side. His ribs were bruising and there was a small superficial laceration that trickled zipped up his jacket hiding his bloody shirt. Jack used the remainder of his water to wash his bloody knuckles. Jack went inside and causally walked through the store. He quickly got the feeling that he stuck out there too. Jack grabbed a new shirt, some first aid supplies, a throwaway phone, and some snacks of course.

"$45.89, sir." The young cashier's voice shook. Jack smiled handing him a fifty.

"Keep the change." Jack said leaving just as quickly as he arrived.

Jack hurried back to his car certain that they were calling the police. Jack drove and drove trying to use his mental GPS. He was amazed on how much had changed throughout all the years, it made him realize that he had not been home in a long time. Jack pulled over and got out of his car.

"Where in the hell am I?" Jack said under his breath. Jack stripped off his shirt and wrapped his sore ribs. He poured some peroxide on his knuckles cleaning the remainder of blood. Jack put on the new shirt and pulled out a map.

Jack got back in his car and took off once more. Jack finally arrived at his childhood home. Jack watched from a far. The house had aged gracefully. Jack sees a man and a woman talking. She smiles and gives the man a kiss as the man left. Jack waits for the man to be out of sight before going home. Jack's hands shook as he went to knock on the door. Just as he went to knock the door flew open.

"What are you doing here?" She said frustrated.

"Liz, you called me." Jack argued.

"What did you do? You look like hell."

"Good to see you, too." Jack smiled.

"What did you do?" She scolded.

"Where's ma?" Jack asked as he walked around the home.

"What did you do?" She repeated, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"God damn, Liz. You called me. I'm only here to help."

* * *

Introduced some more characters. What do you think? Please review!


	6. Friend or Foe?

The Monster

Nicknames are well earned. Jack's past comes back to haunt him. The team tries to help the stubborn Jack, but will they be too late?

* * *

 **Friend or Foe?**

Liz and Jack stared at eachother as they reached a conversational stalemate. They were both incredibly stubborn, as they entered a fierce staring contest. Jack looked away studying the pictures on the wall. She must have remodeled since he was last down here. He heard Liz with her coffee pot.

"You just missed Hank." She broke the silence.

"I know. I figured it was best I avoid him." Jack said with a smile. Liz chuckled.

"You punched him on our wedding day."

"Not my shining moment." Jack said as she handed him some ice.

"What did you do?" Liz said giving him a stern look.

"I met with some of Ryan's friends." Jack said putting the ice on his sore knuckles. Another awkward silence took over the pair. Jack decided to sit as his side began to feel incredibly sore. It hurt when he twisted, turned, stretched, and breathed.

"Im not mad you came. I just wished you came here first, Jack. I was trying to avoid this. I wish you didn't do that..." She crossed her arms giving him a judgmental look.

"Don't tell me he's not involved." Jack argued.

"You don't know what's going on..."

"Where's ma?!" Jack demanded. Jack turned around to search for his mother.

"Stop. She's not here. She's in the hospital. That's why I called you."

"What happened?" Jack asked as his voice was shaky. Jack shook his head shaking off a brief wave of lightheadedness.

"I'll explain on the way. Come on," she said as she took his hand. She knew better than to let her brother out of her sight. Despite the time since they've seen eachother but she knew her brother.

* * *

Mac and Riley arrived at the 'Flat Tire' to see many motorcycles and cars in front. The Flat Tire was a local biker bar, and a known hot spot for the local gang unit who accompanied Mac and Riley. Matty had commandeered an office at the local sheriffs office. They all posed as FBI Agents with a made up story about cartel drugs linked with said biker gang.

Mac rushes in with Riley following forgetting that his safety net was gone. The bar was destroyed. There was broken glass everywhere. The bikers were all on edge. Mac walks over to the phone with a knife sticking out of it.

"I'm getting an ambulance over here." The local police sergeant said as the other officer began escorting everyone else. Mac grabbed the closest guy as Riley tried to find anything on the phone.

"What can you tell me about the person who did this?" Mac asked the badly beaten man.

"Some nut case came in and started swinging." The bartender lied as he looked out of his swollen eyes.

"What did he look like?" Mac asked.

"I don't know."

"Did he say anything?" Mac asked knowing full well that the beaten biker was lying.

"Nothing worth repeating." The bartender said with a smile despite his face. "If y'all don't find this knucklehead we will." He finished as he walked away.

Mac joins Riley outside. Mac observes the scenery and the locals behavior. It was almost surreal. Riley tried to find anything she could off of Jack's busted phone. Riley's face lit up as she unlocked a part of Jack's life that she had searched for years ago.

"Find anything?" Mac asked seeing her face demeanor change.

"Jack got a phone call from a local number. I traced the number back. It's a landline... Owner's name is Hank Foley. Hank is married to a Elizabeth. Guess what her maiden name is?"

"Dalton? It's his sister?"

"Looks like it. Elizabeth has a brother named Ryan... and Jack. Ryan is affiliated with the losers in the bar. Ryan has a long rap sheet." Riley was taken back that after how she had looked for Jack and could not find him. She could not find any siblings of his of parents. It was like he appeared out of thin air, but as she looked on Elizabeth family tree she saw that her Jack disappeared out of thin air. Tricky Texan, she thought.

Ryan and Jack were Irish twins. Jack was eleven months the elder, but the pair could pass as twins. Ryan looked a little thinner. He kept his hair short and had a tattoos from his chin down.

"A biker with an anger problem. Looks like he's been in and out of prison for assaults, drugs, and domestic violence. Sounds like a nice guy. Is he in, or out now?" Mac said reading the screen. Mac choose to ignore the fact that they looked so similar.

"Out on probation. I can bring up his address."

"Do it. Get Elizabeth's too. She called him. She has to know where Jack is."

"Or maybe she's the one that had Jack go after Ryan?"

"We will find out. Let's go."

They arrived at Ryan's house. It was a small rundown trailer. There was an old car in pieces on what used to be the lawn. There was a nice car parked in the driveway. They could smell the mix of booze, cigarettes, and chemicals. Mac cautiously approached the door as Riley held her computer as if it was a weapon. Mac bangs on the door hard fearing that the person inside would not hear him over the music. There was a glimmer of hope when they heard the music stop. A woman answered the door. She had messy short brown hair, and was rail thin. She was pale, and wiry. She was relentless and scratching herself as she stared at the pair.

"Who are you?" She asked scratching her neck.

"Uh... Friends." Mac stuttered taken back by the woman's behavior.

"Y'all don't look like any friends of mine. You from probation? Ryan ain't here." She said wiping her nose.

"When's the last time you've seen Ryan? We aren't the police."

"You hardly look old enough to be any police. Ryan left about fifteen minutes ago. There was a problem at the clubhouse." She whined as she ran her fingers through her knotty hair.

"Have you seen this guy?" Mac asked showing the woman Jack's photo.

"That's Ryan's psycho brother." She replied smoking a cigarette. "Jack. I haven't seen him since Ryan's dad's funeral... He and Ryan got into this huge fight and Ryan got arrested. Who starts a fight at a funeral?"

"What'd they fight about?" Riley asked.

"Who knows? Those two are always fighting... Why are you ask about Ryan and Jack? I shouldn't... I shouldn't be talking to you..." She said having a sobering moment.

"Wait!" Riley yelled as the woman shut the door in their face.

* * *

What do you think? Please Review!


	7. Family Reunion

The Monster

Nicknames are well earned. Jack's past comes back to haunt him. The team tries to help the stubborn Jack, but will they be too late?

* * *

 **Family Reunion**

Mac and Riley met up with Bozer at Elizabeth Foley's house. They arrive just as her husband. They look around the house and see that the husband is home alone.

"So, I talked to Matty. She says that the police say that the trooper had a run in with some bikers that use the highway to run drugs and other things. So it's unrelated." Bozer said with a smile.

"Or it's Ryan's crew? What's their name?"

"Sons of Silence?" Riley said looking over her notes, as Mac showed Bozer a picture of Ryan.

"That looks like an old Halloween picture of Jack... The Sons of Silence are a huge biker gang they have a large gathering in south east they could be expanding to Texas." Bozer added earning a look from both of his companions. "I watch a lot of gangland. What's our story?" Bozer asks as they walk up to the door.

"Story?" Mac asked as they knocked.

"He's going to ask who we are. What do we..." Bozer asked as the man answered.

"Hello?" He said seeing the three strangers at his door.

"We are reporters doing a story about the recidivism rate among violent offenders and the toll of that on the family. We were sent by an anonymous source from the probation." Riley said with a smile. She remembered seeing numerous calls from their landline to the county probation office.

"You heard then? I assume you know that Ryan pushed his mother down the stairs. I told them and they did nothing! I would've called the cops but Liz begged me not to!" Hank ranted angrily.

"What?" Mac asked.

"Ryan is crazy... and Liz... She tries to take care of him, but you can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped. Ryan is bad news,"

"What about the mother?" Mac asked.

"Liz called me from the hospital. She said that Ryan came over and wanted money. It's cruel irony that Sue only remembers him. Anyway, Ryan likes to come over and get Sue to write him checks or give him things to sell." Hank said preparing an overnight bag.

"So, he came over looking for money?" Mac assumed.

"Yeah, but he cleaned her out. Luckily she gets Jack's retirement benefits, helps us pay for her care. So after he cleaned her out last time Liz took became her representative and took over the bank accounts. Ryan didn't know so when he came over to get money his mom had none... I guess they fought. I don't know. Liz told me that he pushed Sue down the stairs. She's at the city hospital now. It's about an hour north, just outside of San Antonio." Hank said walking back towards his door motioning for them to leave. Once outside Hank walked quietly to his car.

"Is that where Liz is now?" Mac said and Hank stopped and looked at the trio.

"Please don't bother her with this. Liz has had her problems but she's been doing well for ten years. I don't want her lumped in with her crazy brothers. Her whole family is a disaster."

"The whole family?"

"Yeah. Liz and her brothers were bounced around foster care for a while. Sue had some problems, and couldn't take care them. Liz went to a good home, but her brothers had trouble. Ryan went to juvie for fights in the group home. Once their father came back Jack, her other brother, went with him. Ryan stayed in juvie and Liz stayed with her foster family." Hank explained rubbing his hands.

"Why did they go into foster care?" Bozer asked concerned.

"I don't know. It's not somethings she likes to talk about."

"What about her brother Jack?" Mac asked and Hank laughed. Hank began to put the belongings in the trunk.

"He's an interesting character."

"When's the last time you saw him?" Riley chimed in.

"When he punched me at my wedding... No, I'm wrong. When he Ryan started punching each other at their dad's funeral. I don't mean to be so judgmental but when they all get together everything goes haywire." Hank said shrugging his shoulders. "I'm sorry, but I gotta meet my wife." Hank smiled as he left.

Mac, Riley, and Bozer walked back to the car in silence. They were trying to absorb all the information that was given to them. They were cursed with curiosity while battling with maintaining the privacy of a good friend. Now that they knew the players in the game they were only a couple clicks away from discovering everything about their friend. They drove in silence until it was interrupted by the phone ringing. Matty was calling.

* * *

Jack uses the wall to prevent himself from falling as another wave of dizzy and lightheadedness hit him. This one was more intense then the first. Jack was unsure what was going on as he coughed a little, all while keeping up with his speedy little sister. Jack released a deep breath as the dizziness passes.

"Are you alright?" Liz asked putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"I'm fine. Just jet lagged." Jack lied giving her a nervous smiled.

"I was working in the garden. Mom likes it. She's not quite lucid anymore. She enjoys the flowers. It's the only thing that gets her out of bed. She does not recognize any of us." Liz said, as they entered the ICU, Jack was the first person that Sue did not recognize. An evil trend that happened to all of them. "She hardly speaks, anymore, and when she does it usually not nice..."

"Stop!" Jack interrupted annoyed. "Just tell me what happened."

"Mom was in the garden with me. She told me she was going inside to take a nap. I was in the middle of something, so I didn't immediately follow her like I normally do. I lost track of time until I heard what I thought was a motorcycle. I came running to the front yard I saw Ryan's bike and heard a crash inside. When I got inside I found mom on the bottom of the stairs and Ryan at the top. Ryan was trying to go through the drawers, but they are mostly empty. Mom was unconscious, and Ryan bailed when I called 911."

"How bad is she?" Jack asked as they stood outside her room.

"She had a stroke in the ambulance, and they don't expect her to recover... This is all my fault. I should've walked her inside. I had no idea Ryan was out."

"Stop, you couldn't have known that this would happen." Jack said awkwardly as he hugged his sister. Jack slowly followed his sister into the sterile hospital room. Jack was taken back by his aged mother's appearance. She had two black eyes, and all the tubes and wires he could imagine. The only sound in the room was the machine breathing for her and the beeping from the heart monitor.

"You know she was not right when she..."

"Yeah, I know." Jack again interrupted.

"She does not even remember."

"How convenient." Jack said getting choked up.

"I called you here, so you could say goodbye, Jack." Liz said brushing her mother's hair back. She couldn't help but notice Jack beginning to tear up. Jack reluctantly reaches for his mother's hand taking with his. Jack stared at her. Twenty minutes past before he could find his voice.

"I'm sorry, Ma. I wish... I wish things could've been different." Jack whispered with a shaky voice. As much as Jack wanted to he did not hate his mother or blame her for their childhood, but found it difficult to forgive and forget. Jack used his other hand to wipe his face. Jack found no solace in the moment however, and before he knew better the machine began beeping erratically. Jack pulled his hand away looking around panicked.

"Jack. It's okay..." Liz tried to comfort her panicked brother but he kept her at arms length.

"No, no... I need some air..." Jack stuttered as he stumbled over his own feet leaving.

* * *

Mac, Riley, and Bozer arrive at the hospital. They quickly approach wing that held Sue Dalton. As they approached though they see Hank consoling a petite woman as she tried to fill out paperwork. The room behind them was empty. It was a sobering moment.

"You must be Jack's friends? He told me that you might come by. You must be Macgyver. Bozer? And little Riley all grown up." She said with a smile as she wiped her eyes. The crew was taken back. "I'm sorry. I thought... I thought he'd like to say goodbye but I think it did more damage than anything." She cried.

"Where'd he go?" Mac demanded.

"I can't even lie to you because I don't know what a normal response would be. That he went to the chapel? Or went to call more of my dysfunctional family. Add gasoline to the fire... Knowing my brothers, though. Jack's probably off to kill Ryan, and Ryan is waiting for him." She cried holding her husband's face. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to help him. You know, let him see that... What have I done?" Liz cried as Hank held her.

Mac went to help console her in hope of getting more information but his phone began ringing. It was an unknown number with a local area code. The timing was suspect and alerted Mac's spy instincts. He showed Riley the number as she began tracking it.

"Hello," Mac said but he did not hear anything. He heard a quite commotion in the background but could not make anything out.

"I got it! It's coming from a gas station six miles away." Riley said showing them the map.

* * *

I just couldn't wait! Please Review! What do you think?


	8. Survive

The Monster

Nicknames are well earned. Jack's past comes back to haunt him. The team tries to help the stubborn Jack, but will they be too late?

* * *

 **Survive**

 _Somewhere in the sandbox... Mac had sweat pouring down his face like the oasis he craved. The desert was always so hot, and the fire from the explosions and gunfights only made it more unbearable. He had already abandoned his bomb suit so he could faster. A routine bomb disposal with a minimal security force. Mac did at least twelve of these a day. Every so often one would lead to a gunfight but the areas were usually swept prior to his arrival. He was not sure what happened this time however but his team was certainly out manned. He was unarmed, hiding, and waiting. Waiting for help or for his death. His ears were ringing and his eyes stung as dirt and sand were in the air. The leader of the security force grabbed him handing him his secondary piece as they were running between alleyways as the explosions followed._

 _"Reinforcements are on the way. No ETA!" The man yelled before falling. The man held his leg screaming. Mac dragged the man the remainder of the way catching up with the remainder of their small battered team._

 _"COMMs are down." Another soldier yelled. Mac struggled to apply the tourniquet with shaky hands. The door opened and they heard yelling. The battle cry of their enemy. Mac looked up and saw right down the barrel of the gun. Just as Mac thought his life would flash before his eyes the man fell. Mac saw a dirty disheveled man standing in the doorway knife in hand._

 _"Monster is in. I need doc." The man said taking ahold of his M4 manning the door. There were no identifying marks on his uniform. No name. No rank. Mac did not know what possessed him to stand up but he did only to be yanked down by the man at the door. "You better keep your head down, baby. Or you'll lose it." The man had a heavy southern accent._

 _"Forces are retreating. Let's get them," Mac heard the voice say on his friend's radio._

 _"Who... Who are you?" Mac asked as his hearing began to return._

 _"My name is Dalton. We are with the 17th SF group. I'll give you a whole bio once we are out of here." Jack said with a smile._

 _"There's no 17th group. Are you Delta Force?" Another soldier announced from behind Mac. Jack smiled._

 _"Let's go." Jack said smiling._

* * *

Jack uses the car to maintain his balance. He felt like he was standing on a boat. The waves of dizziness were hitting him harder and harder and lasting longer. He touched his sore side as he began to pump gas. Jack saw his reflection in the window and shook his head. He was beginning to look pale which only emphasized his bruises.

Jack was upset with himself for leaving his sister at the hospital with their dead mother. Seeing her brought up a lot of unpleasant memories that he tucked and buried away. No matter how many years past anytime the Dalton's got together the memories resurfaced bringing out the worst in all of them. Jack was afraid he would lash out so instead he ran, like he always has.

Jack was not sure what it was about him that made him leave anytime the going got tough but he did. The second there was an open door to leave Texas he left. After Diane's ex came back Jack lashed out nearly killing him and then left leaving Diane in shambles. He filled her head with promises only to ruin everything and then left her without a word.

Just as he finished pumping gas he heard what he thought was thunder until he saw the bikes approaching. They blocked the entranced. Jack chuckled under his breath as he discreetly took his throwaway phone out of his pocket dialing a number only to hide the phone in the fuel door. Jack turned around as the bikers began to circle him.

"Ryan couldn't see me himself." Jack chuckled as one of the bikers he saw at the bar. The man swung wildly and Jack dodged it restraining the man kneeing him several times in the ribs. Jack did his best to dodge the incoming blows but found himself quickly outnumbered. Jack had the upper hand until someone landed a cheapshot on his tender ribs. Jack guarded his ribs as they threw him against his car. Jack felt the air get pushed out of his lungs as he struggled to catch his breath. The bikers got there revenge as they pummeled Jack into submission.

"Tie him up. Bring 'em to church." The one who called the shots ordered. His name tag read Dusty. The man was big and burley with a gray beard. Jack attempted to crawl away earning a kick in the ribs from Dusty. Jack held his side as he spat out blood. The other goons tied him up and put him in the back of a pick up that joined them.

Several minutes later they spotted Jack's car at the gas station where they tracked the phone. They saw a worried crowd forming. Mac circled the vehicle seeing a huge dent on the door and a couple blood drops and smears on the ground. Mac went to the fuel door finding the phone. Mac felt his stomach drop as horrible thoughts entered his head.

"Are you with the police?" A worried woman asked.

"Kind of. Was this man here?" Bozer asked the woman showing her a photo of Jack.

"Yeah. Some bikers came and took him." She said shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Any idea where they were headed?" He asked.

"They said they were going to bring him to church?" A man chimed up behind the woman. Mac and Riley were confused as Bozer's face fell.

"Are you sure that's what they said?" Bozer asked panicked.

"What is it, Boz?" Mac asked.

"Church in the biker life isn't the house of God. According to gangland that's where the club makes the big decisions. Who lives and who dies. All the bosses come to discuss club business. It's like out war room." Bozer said passionately hoping that his friend understood how much trouble Jack was facing if he was not dead already.

* * *

Jack's in some trouble. What do you think? Please Review!


	9. Showdown

The Monster

Nicknames are well earned. Jack's past comes back to haunt him. The team tries to help the stubborn Jack, but will they be too late?

* * *

 **Showdown**

"Mac, I just got off the phone with Belton PD. Ryan's gang is affiliated with the Hell's Angels. I pressed on some of my sources assuring them that they did not want the full weight of the federal government breathing down on then and they rolled. Ryan between the club preside about six months ago when he got out after his predecessor had a suspicious bike accident and died. It caused a major rift causing the veteran members to leave, and since then Ryan's been leading it with a trail of blood. That's how he got the attention of the Angels. I think this is his power play to get the Angels' support." Matty said via FaceTime. "I'm sending you the coordinates for the meet up. I got from my sources. Belton PD is on their way but they're coming from across town. Wait for them."

"Okay." Mac said like an annoyed teenager.

"I'm serious. These are bad people." Matty said before disconnecting. Mac started that way.

"Matty said..." Bozer started.

"I'm not leaving Jack. You saw the blood. He could be hurt. I would never tell you guys to do something you don't want to. You can stay in the car. I'm getting Jack." Mac said determined.

* * *

Jack struggled with his arms restrained behind his back. He tried not to move too quickly fearing the dizziness would make him sick. Jack relied heavily on his military training to calm him and ignore his body warning signs. Jack heard footsteps and saw the bartender at the doorway.

"I assume you told my brother I was looking for him?" Jack asked.

"Sure did." The man said looking at Jack with swollen eyes.

"This is a family matter. I just wanna talk with my brother... Your name is snake? How original?" Jack laughed upsetting him.

"Shut up... Why do all this? He obviously does not want to see you."

"Cause he's a chicken shit. He killed a seventy year old woman..."

"He is a scary son of a bitch, ain't he?" Snake said but Jack laughed again.

"Let me go, so I can talk with my brother." Jack demanded struggling against the restraints.

"You are going to die here..."

"When I get out of these. I will kill you, and then I'm going to kill my piece of shit brother. I may die in the process but I'm going to take you all with me." Jack said with a bloody smile. Snake laughed as Jack stared at him. Snake punched Jack across the face. Jack shook off the hit and returned the smile. Snake left as a prospect came in to stand guard.

The prospect was fairly young. Jack saw the prison tattoos across the young man's forearms. Jack looked around seeing the large windows covered with newspaper that had been spray painted over. Jack began picking at the knot that bound his wrists, as he seized up the prospect.

"Stop moving." He said but Jack ignored his orders.

"What are you thirteen? Does your mom know where you are?" Jack teased.

"Shut up, and stop moving."

"Was that your big wheel in front?" Jack continued. The prospect pulled a gun and Jack stared at him fearless. The prospect swung the gun hoping to pistol whip him. Jack ducked before exploding from the chair disarming the man and shooting him in the knee.

"Ah!" The young man screamed holding his knee.

"Listen here, champ." Jack said kneeling down. "I am prepared to die. Are you?" Jack asked putting the muzzle of the weapon in the wound. The man screamed, and looked very frightened. "Would you like to have an open casket funeral? Go get my brother." Jack said with a smiled motioning with the gun. The prospect crawled out favoring his injured knee.

Outside... Mac, Riley, and Bozer arrive outside of a shady warehouse that looked abandoned except for the motorcycles out in front. They looked around and saw the truck the witnesses described.

"Jack has to be here." Mac said staring at the building.

"Mac, SWAT is still 10 minutes out. I want to save Jack too, but going in there is a death sentence." Riley said as if she was the only one in touch with reality. Jack was the one who protected them. He cleared buildings, and punched the bad guys. There was no replacing him. Mac could macgyver a makeshift weapon but that was nothing compared to Jack's sharp shooting, and was usually the last option. The team was still lost.

"If we can't go in, I'll have them come out." Mac said as something caught his eye in the dumpster. Mac begins mixing toilet cleaner and window cleaner with some cotton balls.

Inside the warehouse... Jack tucked the gun in his waistband. Jack began to feel chilly as if it was a cool fall day in the mountain, and not the dry heat of Texas. Jack knew what his body was trying to tell him. Jack knew the entire time but chose to ignore it and now that it was this bad there was nothing to be done.

"Ryan, I know you're out there." Jack said seeing a shadow in the doorway.

"Jackie boy," Ryan cheered as he came in the room. He did not look the least bit surprised that his brother slipped his restraints. "Ain't we a little old to still be fighting like boys?"

"How can you crack jokes? Ma is dead. Tell me what happened?!" Jack demanded, but Ryan laughed.

"Why? It's not like you're gonna believe me anyway. Liz has you wrapped around her finger like a puppet... and besides why do you care after what she did?"

"Shut up!"

"See 'cause Liz she doesn't remember. How could she? She was a baby, but us... You remember? I see it in your eyes. Anytime you come home you remember. How was it going home? Did you see the tree?! Where she tied us up like dogs, and left us to die?!" Ryan yelled.

"Shut up!" Jack yelled as he charged his brother.

The pair wrestled oblivious to the glass around the breaking. Anytime Jack landed a punch his brother returned one and it turned into a good old fashioned slug fest. Before they could do any real damage the air began to hurt. Jack pushed Ryan to the ground as he took a look at his surroundings. A thick white cloud began devouring the room, it felt like fire as they breathed it in, stung against his open cuts, and burned their eyes. Ryan saw his moment ignoring the fact that everything hurt. Jack's back broke the window and the glass rained down.

Mac and the team saw the glass fall and the fighting men. They called out for Jack who either ignored their pleads or simply didn't hear them. Mac heard the sirens grow closer and knew that if the police got there before they could reign in Jack that he'd be in a world of trouble. As they were about to run inside they watched as Jack and Ryan came falling out of the broken window.

Luckily for Jack's broken body Ryan took the brunt of the fall, not that it didn't hurt Jack. Both of the men cough uncontrollably from breathing the gas. Jack staggered to his feet pulling the gun from his waistband.

"Jack, put it down." Mac begged but Jack ignored him. All of Jack energy was being used to keep Jack upright.

"Everyone knew... We'd turn out like... Monsters... We just proved them right." Ryan said trying to catch his breath recovering from the ten foot fall. "We are the same."

"Give me a reason!" Jack said aiming the gun at him as he stood over him.

"Liz is the only good Dalton. We were a lost cause." Ryan continued finally getting to his feet. "Are you really going to kill your brother?" Ryan said with a smile.

"Shut up!" Jack said pressing the gun against Ryan's head.

"Jack..." Mac said walking towards the men. Only for Jack to aim the gun at him.

"Stop! Go away!" Jack said, Mac saw the scariest look in his eyes. One he did not recognize. His eyes had the glint of a terrorized child, and an angry man. Jack looked like his was in utter fear. A look that was unfamiliar to them. Once Jack realized he had a gun pointed at his best friend he saw how far he unraveled. He looked at his bloody hands, clothes, and his brother's bloody evil smile looking back up at him.

"Jack, stop please!" Riley cried. Her cry sent shivers down his spine recalling only one other time when he heard it. He shook his head of the thought focusing on the target in front of him.

"I'd want nothing more in this world than to end your pathetic life right now. But we aren't the same... I don't have to kill you to ruin your life. I have friends that'll make sure that you never see the sun again." Jack said moving away from his brother. Jack kept the weapon on his brother but lowered it away from his head.

"I'm not scared of prison, Jack. I just finished a two year bid." Ryan chuckled as Jack began to sway a little. The pain in Jack's side was almost unbearable. Ryan slowly stood shrugging his

"You murdered our mother." Jack exclaimed.

"Stop calling her that!" Ryan yelled angrily. "She didn't raise us! She hardly knew who we were most of the time, and when she did she thought we were put to steal her thoughts... She is not a mother." Ryan said as he continued to unravel.

"You're just like her blaming everyone else for your shortcomings!" Jack yelled back tightening his grip on the gun steadying his aim on his brother.

"Jack, please put down the gun." Mac pleaded as he walked closer.

"You know I should just kill you, just so Dad can get his hands on you."

"I don't know what's cuter, that you think dad cares, or that he went to heaven." Ryan said spitting out some blood.

"Jack!" Mac shouted.

"We are..." Jack stuttered as the world began to spin again. He felt exhausted and was unsure how long he could remain standing. The gun felt like it weighed more than a car. Jack lowered the gun. "Enough people have died because of you. I'm not going to give you the satisfaction, Ryan." Jack said still holding the weapon as he slouched over struggling to stand.

"Jack?" Mac said seeing Jack struggling to stay up. Jack forced himself to keep his eyes open, but it was a struggle.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Ryan chuckled as he walked closer to his brother. "You don't look so good... You..." Ryan started but was interrupted by Riley screeching. She charged at him hitting him with her laptop. Ryan tried to shield his head and Riley hit him with a laptop uppercut, and then hit him across the face with her laptop breaking her machine. Ryan fell on the ground landing on his face. Ryan laid motionless.

"Here... Is there an ambulance coming?" Jack asked staggering as he unloaded the weapon. He disregarded the ammunition, as if second nature, and handed Mac the gun. Jack looked down at his feet as the ground began to sway like rippling water.

"Jack!" Mac yelled as Jack against him unconscious. Mac eased Jack to the ground. Once on the ground Jack's eyes fluttered open.

"Riley, that was awesome." Jack whispered. Jack began to pull up his shirt. "How bad is it?" He asked showing his battered ribs. Mac removed the bandage and saw the giant bruise and instability in ribs. The bruise was red and purple and still blotchy in its early stages. The bruise did not concern Mac as much as Jack's multiple rib fractures that he could see and feel. It looked like a lumpy rock.

"One of your ribs probably punctured your spleen. You have internal bleeding, Jack... It's bad..." He said reapplying the bandaged to prevent the paradoxical movement as Jack breathed. Jack was very pale as he stared at the sky. Riley cradled his head in her lap.

"I'm sorry... He... He, ah..." Jack stuttered it became increasingly difficult to breath.

"We know, Jack. Just rest. Ambulance is almost here." Mac said holding his hand.

"I really messed up. Didn't I?" Jack said with a bloody smile. "Riley, tell your ma, I'm sorry." Jack said as the fight to keep his eyes open was a losing one.

"Jack!" Riley yelled. Mac shook his chest before slapping him in the face.

"Ow!" Jack yelled looking at Mac. "Why'd you hit me?" Jack asked.

"Keep your eyes open." Mac ordered.

* * *

Please Review! What do you think?


	10. Recovery

The Monster

Nicknames are well earned. Jack's past comes back to haunt him. The team tries to help the stubborn Jack, but will they be too late?

* * *

 **Recovery**

 _Jack handed Diane the masher for the potatoes. Jack then checked the chicken baking in the oven. The couple had been a little rocky lately after having a deep discussion about their future. They had been on and off for almost fourteen years. It got easier the last ten as he has been out of the service, but had been going strong for the last five until recently. Jack wanted to marry Diane he thought. Diane was happy the way the relationship was, and feared marrying Jack would make Riley feel alienated. There was also the issue of her current marriage. If she filed for divorce, Travis, her husband would find them she was sure of it. Jack promised to take care of her and Riley, more importantly to protect them. The conversation led to an argument however. Diane was upset that after all this time he now wanted to get serious in the relationship. Diane was not completely convinced that Jack was even faithful in their relationship. Jack was some district manager for a bathroom and kitchen tiles company that had him leaving and traveling god knows where all the time. Diane was suspicious despite Jack's claims of fidelity._

 _"Can you get the milk?" Diane asked as Jack opened a beer. Jack nodded as he opened the refrigerator._

 _"We don't have any," Jack said as he moved items around in the fridge._

 _"You didn't get any from the store?" Diane asked annoyed._

 _"I thought..."_

 _"What's the point of me writing a list if you're not going to follow it?" She said stirring the potatoes. "I should've just done it myself."_

 _"Diane, I'll go get some." Jack said finishing his beer as he looked for his keys._

 _"It'd just be nice to have some help around here. That's all."_

 _"Jesus, I said I'd get it." Jack said grabbing his keys._

 _"I asked you to get some hours ago, and now I have to put dinner on hold until you can back. It's great!" She said sarcastically. Jack slammed the door as he left. Diane rubbed her face shaking her head._

 _"Is everything alright?" Riley asked coming down the stairs seeing her mother upset._

 _"Yes, honey. Dinner will be done once Jack comes back." Diane said as she set up the table. "Are you finished with your homework?" Diane asked but Riley did not hear her over her head phones. Diane was convinced that Riley was truly attached to them. Diane gently took them off._

 _"What?" Riley said like the annoyed teenager. Riley was about to turn sixteen. The special day was all planned which just put more stress on everyone._

 _"Homework?" Diane asked again._

 _"It's done." Riley said turning the counter to return upstairs. There was a loud knock at the door that startled Diane. Riley went to the door._

 _"Riley, don't." Diane cries out as Riley opened the door. Riley thought her mother was being paranoid, like usual. Riley just thought that her mother was overprotective. Diane was assumed the worse of her friends. No parties. No sleepovers. Jack was usually her saving grace even though Riley found him just about insufferable._

 _Riley was starstruck as she looked up at her father. She felt a whirlwind of emotions that all led to fear. Before she could verbalize how she felt her father pushed past her forcing his way inside._

 _"Riley! Hide!" Diane yelled as her father chased after her mother. Riley slowly backed up listening to her mother's screams as she remained shellshocked. She watched as the door close in slow motion. Her back hit the walland she slid down covering her ears._

 _"Get out of here, Travis!" Diane said trying to keep her distance._

 _"Come here," he said reaching out but Diane slapped him across the face and pushed him away. She felt empowered it was the first time she had ever hit him back. He looked back at her and her temporary feeling of empowerment was smashed. She tried to run away but he caught her. He grabbed her by the hair and hit her in the face. "Shut up!" He said as he caressed her face._

 _"Please leave," she begged but he began to choke her as the front door opened._

 _"Babe, they didn't have any skim so I got two percent..." Jack said dropping the milk._

 _Jack ran to Diane and before Travis could say anything Jack punched him. Travis fell breaking there coffee table. Jack was blinded by rage. He grabbed Travis by his throat dragging him out of their house. Jack pushed him away and Travis tried to swing but Jack ducked and nailed Travis with an uppercut. Jack teed off on Travis' face before kicking him off the porch._

 _"You're just a replacement. They love me." Jack punched him knocking him down._

 _"I told you what would happen if I saw you again." Jack said as Travis tried to crawl away. Jack kicked him repeatedly and stomped on his hands and fingers. Travis grabbed Jack's legs like a dirty boxer trying to ease or stop the assault. Jack just pushed him down falling on top of him. Jack continued to punch Travis in the face. His hands were sore and his muscles fatigued._

 _"Jack, stop, please!" Riley cried out._

 _"Jack, that's enough!" Diane said trying to shield Riley's eyes._

 _Jack looked down saw Travis beaten unconscious body beneath him. Jack's hands were bruised and cut up. He saw the police lights glistening off his bloody knuckles. Jack finally heard the sirens and the police cars pulled right up on the sidewalk. Jack looked back at Diane holding Riley. They looked scared. Scared because of him. He put them in danger and could not protect them. He was no better than Travis. Jack slowly stood raising his hands surrendering._

* * *

Mac, Diane, Riley, Bozer, and Matty waited for news in the waiting room. It was agony. Jack was very sick. He went in and out of consciousness several times in the ambulance. They all got separated once he arrived at the hospital at the request of the Doctor.

"Family for Dalton?" The doctor announced reading off the folder. The entire group stood walking to him. The doctor appeared skeptical. "You are all family?" The doctor said shrugging his shoulders tired from surgery.

"How is he?" Mac asked as Diane squeezed Riley's hand.

"Mr. Dalton's spleen was punctured and he lost a lot of blood. We tried to save his spleen but we were unsuccessful it was too far damaged. It was removed. He had some other internal bleeding but it was minuscule. He's going to be very sore and have to stay here for a few days. I expect him to make a full recovery." The doctor said with a smile.

"Can we see him?" Riley asked.

"He's in a recovery suite now. Once he's moved into a room I'll have a nurse bring you. He's going to be very groggy, and he's going to be in pain. Someone used him as a punching bag. He has multiple rib fractures, two fractures in his right hand, and a fracture of his left orbital. We have him heavily medicated. I'll see if I can find a nurse for you." The doctor explained as he left.

"How was he when you saw him?" Diane asked as she rubbed her face.

"He was hurt..." Mac said quietly feeling like he failed his friend.

"If you folks will follow me I will bring you back to see Mr. Dalton." The nurse said with a smile. The nurse wore dark blue scrubs with a neatly trimmed beard.

"Thank you," Diane said as the others remained speechless.

"Mr. Dalton is asleep. He's going to be pretty out of it for a few hours. We have him in a room alone." The nurse explained as they filled the doorway. It was bizarre to see Jack asleep in the hospital bed. He still looked pale. The machines began beeping and everyone gasped.

"What's going on?!" Mac asked panicked.

"Nothing. His SpO2 monitor slipped off his finger." The nurse went to Jack's bedside adjusting the monitor and rechecking the others. The beeping stopped as the nurse began pressing buttons on the display.

Jack begins to stir. His eyes flutter open and he hears commotion but the sound is warped like his ears were filled with water. His vision was just as clear. Everything was out of focus. He looked over to where he assumed the commotion was saw a shimmer off of a blade and mistaked the nurse for a soldier. Jack panicked as he reached up grabbing the man putting him in a half Nelson taking the blade from the nurse's waistband holding it against his neck.

"Jack!" Mac yelled.

"What the hell..." The nurse yelled as his trauma shear rested against his neck. Jack ignore the pain in his gut. Jack looked over and saw Mac.

"What's... What's going..." Jack asked looking around. He loosened his grip but did not let go. Diane pushed forward sitting on the edge of the bed lightly touching Jack's face. Jack became increasingly confused. "Wha..."

"Jack, you are at the hospital. You had surgery. I need you to let go of your nurse." She said as she gently took his hand, holding them within hers.

"I... I had surgery?" Jack asked confused letting go of the nurse. Jack stared at the cast on his hand.

"They had to take out your spleen." Mac said. Jack looked at Mac surprised and confused.

"Hey Mac... What's going on?" Jack asked with a sleepy smile. His vision focused. Jack looked around surprised to see everyone. Jack squeezed Diane's hand as he smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly.

"I feel like a big rig used me as a finish line." He smiled. "What'd I do? Am I in a lot of trouble?" Jack chuckled.

"Just rest big guy." Mac said touching Jack's shoulder.

"I am, ain't I?" Jack chuckled. "The world can only handle a Dalton at a time." Jack smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us what was going on?" Mac asked and Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"If I thought I was going to end up in the hospital I would've." Jack said scratching his face. "I thought I could handle it. I didn't think it through. My bad."

"Your bad?" Mac asked getting annoyed.

"Every time I come here one of us ends up in the hospital. This time it was me. I got a call from my sister and I panicked. My family... we are dysfunctional. My ex-con piece of shit brother, and my sister who was a drug addict but is six years sober... We will see... She fell off the wagon when my dad died. Who knows what she will do?" Jack said with a sleepy smile. The room fell silent, as Jack began to chuckle. "Oh come on, ask me." Jack said looking at everyone.

"Ask you?" Riley asked confused.

"You found me? I assume you talked with my sister, and brother. They told you about crazy old lady Dalton... Her no good boys, and the quiet daughter?" Jack said closing his eyes as he got quiet. "My mother had bipolar disorder or something... She couldn't take care of us..." Jack said drowsy.

"Just rest," Diane said as Jack sat up trying to get out of bed. "Where you going, Jack?" Diane said as Jack stood up. Diane kept the back of his gown closed so he did not show off his backside. Diane helped him stand.

"Am I naked?" Jack laughed putting an arm around Diane.

"Why don't we sit down?"

"Anything, you want baby..." Jack said as Diane helped him get back in bed. Jack smiled at her before going back to sleep.

Mac went to the hallway to catch his breath. His nerves were fried, and he felt utterly exhausted. His gas tank was running on fumes and it was empty. He sat down on a bench outside of Jack's room. Riley and Diane stayed with a sleepy Jack. Bozer and Matty went to grab a bite to eat in the hospital cafe. Mac ran his hands through his hair and when he looked up he saw Liz standing there looking into Jack's room.

"He's alright..." Mac said anticipating her question. Liz smiled as she sat next to Mac. "You can go in... If you want?" Mac said sensing her discomfort.

"I haven't always been nice him. Both of them, actually. I blamed them for a lot of things. I don't remember living with my mom before moving in with the Hilton's. I was young when it all happened..."

"What happened?" Mac had to ask. Mac wanted to understand what it was about the Dalton family that made it so... Strange. Not that he could judge. His family was not a mirror of perfection.

* * *

My take on the fight between Jack and Riley's father. Please Review! What's going on?


	11. Nightmare

The Monster

Nicknames are well earned. Jack's past comes back to haunt him. The team tries to help the stubborn Jack, but will they be too late?

* * *

 **Nightmare**

 _Loud rock and roll music hid their screams and cries for help. Jack watched the clouds darken and knew that it was going to rain. His stomach hurt from hunger and he felt weak. Liz slept at his side as Ryan tried desperately to get free. He remembered his father always telling him that his mother was eccentric, but anytime he left for a tour of duty her eccentricity turned abusive. Jack could not remember when set her off this time or how long he had been chained to this tree. The tree that they use to chain the dog to, before it ran away. The dog had the right idea._

 _Jack hoped that help was on the way. He prayed that someone from school would be curious to why none of them were there. Jack wanted his father to call and see what state there mother was in. Or get a surprise visit from anyone. Jack knew that this was not normal, but could not reach out. They had no neighbors. Courtesy of living in the boondocks._

 _Jack knew that if one of them could get free and get to the local gas station that was two miles up the road. They could get help. The collars around their necks were tight... except for Liz's. Jack winced as it began to rain. His skin was sore from everything._

 _"Liz, move your hair." He said trying to wet his mouth. Jack was ten almost eleven. Ryan had just turned ten, and little Liz was all but four years old. Liz moved her knotty hair with her dirty hands as Jack inspected the chain link that bonded the collar with the chain. It was separated a little. Jack inspected the padlock that kept the collar closed but remained loose around her neck. Not loose enough to free her though._

 _"What are you doing?" Ryan asked breathless. Ryan was determined to use all his energy to get out._

 _"Gimme a branch!" Jack demanded. The boys were at odds with eachother due to the circumstances surrounding them. They were hungry. Tired. Emotionally drawn. Scared. Confused._

 _"She's not going to be to run to the store. It's too far away!" Ryan ran his hands through his shaggy hair. Jack tried to pry the link but he was too weak from fatigue. Ryan pushed him from behind causing Jack to hit his face on the tree and fall on Liz._

 _"Ryan, that hurt!" Jack said beginning to cry. Liz cried joining her brother._

 _"Shut up!" Ryan said hitting himself in the head. Jack tried to free his sister once more using his anger as reserve strength. Liz tried to help and the chain bent just enough that Jack could wiggle her free. Once she was free they all froze._

 _"Liz, run to the gas station. Get help please!" Jack begged pointing in the direction of the store. Liz picked her toy and ran off in the direction. They watched as she got over the hill. Once out of eyesight the clouds opened up. Lightening lit up the land, as the thunder shook them. Both boys flinched._

 _"She's not going to make it. She's probably hiding because of the storm. We are going to die out here, stupid!" Ryan said pushing him again. Jack pushed back this time._

 _"It's your fault we are even out here!" Jack argued ignoring the stinging on his face from the scrapes. Jack pushed him hard knocking him down into the mud. Ryan got back up wiping his hands._

 _"Is not!" Ryan said pushing Jack._

 _"Is too!" Jack said lunging at Ryan._

 _Jack jumped on Ryan rubbing his face in the mud. Ryan blindly swung his hand back hitting Jack in the face. Jack fell off of Ryan holding his cheek. Ryan wiped the mud from his eyes and looked back at Jack. Jack tried to run away from Ryan seeing the anger in his eyes. Jack quickly found the end of the reach from the chain as he fell to his back violently knocking the wind out of him. Ryan meant a similar fate only a second behind. Jack cried._

 _The rain pelted their skin. They both stared at the dark clouds. They could not even shield their eyes raindrop as they felt too weak. Jack thought he was going to die. He was so hungry he did not want to even eat. Jack wanted nothing more than then his mother to come out and free them, but then the idea of what she would do knowing Liz was gone. The idea of another punishment made him want to die._

 _Their sobs filled the air along with the music and thunder. The theme song of the dysfunctional Dalton family. They tried to drink the rain. They kept their mouths open hoping to quench their thirst. They were too weak to free themselves from the mud. Jack closed his eyes. He knew he was going to fall asleep. He stayed awake the entire they had been chained. Jack was afraid something was going to get them was going to happen when they slept. Jack was exhausted. He kept his eyes closed and cried._

 _"Jack! Wake up!" Ryan said shaking Jack awake. Jack's eyes shot open and he pushed his brother away. Jack struggled to sit up as the soupy mud was now all dried up around him. It pulled at his hair and skin. Ryan walked to the chain's length towards the road and began jumping and yelling. Jack rubbed his eyes as he heard sirens. The Rock and roll music was no longer playing. Jack crawled forward as the sirens grew louder._

 _"Hey! Help!" Jack said frantically waving his arms. They saw lights flashing in the distance as the sirens grew even louder. They saw the local sheriff's deputy pull his vehicle right up on the lawn. Ryan jumped up and down. Jack waved hopelessly. Both boys screaming._

 _"Oh my god." The deputy said covering his mouth as he made his way to backyard. His partner went inside._

 _"Please..." Ryan cried._

 _"Y'all better get some more ambulances and the sheriff out here. I got two kids chained to the tree." The deputy said on his radio. The deputy inspected the collar and his belt seeing if he had the tool for the job. "Boys, I gotta go to my car and get a..."_

 _"No! Don't leave." Ryan panicked grabbing the deputy. Jack sat down just staring at the deputy as if he was the answer to his prayers._

* * *

Jack shot up awake sitting up preparing to run as he relived an old nightmare. He cried out in pain from his sudden movement. He was on the verge of a full panic storm. Jack felt lost and battered so his response was to fight but his achy abdomen made it impossible.

"Jack," Diane said grabbing his shoulders. She turned him to face her hoping that seeing a familiar face would calm him. She was worried that he might react badly. Especially given what he did to his poor nurse. Jack grabbed her wrists hard, as he looked at her with a terrified look on his face. "Jack, you are okay." She said with a reassuring tone.

"Huh?" Jack asked still panicked. She pulled him close. She hugged him. Jack hugged her back tightly as he cried. He held on to her as if his life depended on it. Diane soothed and rocked him back and forth.

"You're okay." She repeated. After a minute or so, Jack pulled away as he wiped his eyes. Diane wiped the lonely tear he missed.

"I just... I had a horrible nightmare..." Jack said catching his breathe.

"Just relax." She said as he eased back against the bed. She held his hand on her lap.

"I'm sorry..." Jack whispered staring at their hands.

"You had me worried sick. Not to mention Riley, and your friends. I had to send blondie to the hotel... he could barely stay awake in the chair." She said gently rubbing the back of his head. "I might not understand what you guys do but you could've ask them for help."

"I know... It's just... I don't know, this is a part of my life that I didn't want them to know." Jack said keeping his head down shrugging his shoulders.

"About your mother?" Diane asked and the word mother made him wince.

"She... She uh... She..." Jack stuttered unable to say it.

"She abused you." Diane said finishing his sentence. Jack looked up at her with glassy eyes.

"How..."

"I overheard Liz talking with Macgyver."

"I should've told you... I didn't want you to think I was damaged goods, but i am."

"No."

"My mother use to beat us for no reason. I have bad in my blood. Do you know what I did for the army? Or now? I was going to kill my brother. Who does that?!" Jack argued.

"You come from a bad home but you've made something out of yourself..."

"No, Diane, this is different... I am a monster." Jack said quietly.

"So, what? That's it. You're going to give in, and be what? Like your brother. Is that what you want me to tell your friendship? Tell Riley. That the man that saved us from a lifetime of abuse is nothing but a monster?" She said lifting his head up making him face her.

"I..." Jack stuttered unsure what to say.

"You are not a monster... You are upset. It's totally normal given what has happen."

"He killed my mom... And I was still mad at her and didn't want to take care of her."

"You can't blame yourself for what someone else did."

"I just feel... I don't know..."

"You feel human. You are so busy protecting and taking care everyone else that you forget how to do it for yourself." She said, Jack shrugged his shoulders as he sniffed trying not to cry more.

"I'm not asking you to take care of me." Jack defended.

"I know... You took care of me and my daughter for years. It's the least I can do." Diane said and Jack smiled. "I snuck this in for you." She said handing him a bag of m&ms.

"I'm sorry..." Jack said again. Diane smiled as she kissed the top of his head.

* * *

Please Review!


	12. In the Light

The Monster

Nicknames are well earned. Jack's past comes back to haunt him. The team tries to help the stubborn Jack, but will they be too late?

AUTHOR's NOTE: I had trouble with my iPad. Just got it fixed. Sorry for the wait! I'm thinking about writing more Macgyver pieces. Anyway... Last chapter ENJOY!

* * *

 **In the Light**

Jack was getting his belongings together. The two days at the hospital were incredibly boring. All Jack wanted to do was go home and relax. Nothing about the hospital was relaxing. The place smelt sterile. The food was bland. His tv remote barely worked. Jack felt like he was going to go insane. Luckily for him Matty was able to pull some strings and get his released under the care of Phoenix doctors. Jack still felt very sore.

"Are you alright?" Diane asked helping him stand.

"I'm okay." Jack smiled. Jack waddled to the bathroom slowly. Jack held his side. Jack rinsed his face and held himself up by the sink. The cuts on his knuckles were scabbed over.

"How are you feeling?" A quiet voice said behind him. It startled him as he stood upright and turned. Jack immediately regretted the sudden movement and trying to hide his pain.

"Liz, you scared me." Jack said with a heavy sigh.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm alright." Jack said looking down. He felt ashamed. He was unable to meet his sister's gaze. "You know... You... I'm sorry for leaving like that... I just..."

"I get it. You don't have to apologize, Jack. I don't know what I was expecting to happen. I knew she'd want you there, and I just... I don't know I thought you would be upset if you weren't there." She said playing with her hair just as uncomfortable as Jack.

"I would have," Jack chuckled. "I appreciate the phone call." Jack said with a nervous smile as they finally looked at eachother.

"We still are family. Dysfunctional but family." She said as he tried to walk back out to o he could sit. Liz came to his aid.

"Thanks... What's going to happen to Ryan?" Jack could not help but answer, and even after all the years and terrible things Ryan had done to them he knew that Liz already checked up on him.

"He's been arrested for ma..." She said as he eased himself on the bed. "And you... And numerous probation violations, guns, and drugs. He's going away for a long time." She said.

"I'm glad you're still doing well." Jack said giving her hand a light squeeze. She smiled at him.

"I have a great support system here. Hank is my rock. I even have some friends." They both shared a laugh.

"Awesome." Jack said with a smile.

"Maybe... Maybe we can see each other more. Hank and I are going to sell the house. We are going to move closer to Austin. It's closer to his work, and it's not Belton."

"Yeah... Yeah, I think that'll be a great idea. I could help you move. When you're ready? Um... Or when I'm ready?" Jack chuckled holding his side.

"I'd like that." She smiled. Jack looked in the doorway and saw the team standing there ready to leave.

"I think my ride is here." Jack said smiling at his friends. Liz helped Jack to his feet. Jack engulfed his sister in a hug. As tight as his sore ribs would allow.

This hug was a new start for sibling pair. After the dreadful day with the tree and all the others before their relationship changed. Jack felt guilty. He was unable to protect his brother and sister, and his mother was locked away in a insane asylum. Jack felt he ruined his family. Liz had askew nightmares for years and crippling PTSD. Anytime she saw her brothers she'd be lost in a frenzy. Jack senior, saw the progress she made with her foster family and decided it would be more detrimental to take her out. Jack senior, took Jack, as Ryan was locked away in juvenile detention for attempting to burn down the group home where they were temporarily place. The Dalton children's relationship was a roller coaster the highs were in the clouds and the lows were fist fights at funerals. However after all that Jack and Liz were the only ones left.

* * *

The plane ride home was pretty uneventful but it was obvious to everyone that Jack was back. Regular Jack. Everyone wanted to take care of him and help him knowing that Jack would do the same for any of them. Jack appeared totally content sitting on the plane under her ragged blanket playing footsie with Diane.

"I'm alright." Jack said insisting on unlocking his door by himself. His welcome mat was crooked, and Jack was unsure if it was his medication making him paranoid or if someone broke into his house. "Mac, did you pick my lock?"

"Did I scratch it?" Mac teased.

"No." Jack said inspecting his door knob.

"Then, no, I did not." Mac said with a smile. Jack finally opened the door.

"Uhh... Make yourself at home. I have to go to the bathroom." Jack said as he gimped to the bathroom.

"Miss Riley, will you help me cook?" Bozer asked as he pulled the food out of his recyclable bags.

"Absolutely." Riley said with a smile.

"I'm going to get him a fresh set of clothes." Diane said as she tidied up as she walked.

"How are you feeling?" Mac asked Jack as he came out into his living room.

"I'm alright." Jack said quietly.

"What is this?!" Diane said coming out holding the old letter tightly in her hands. Jack groaned. He knew she must've read it. He knew that Mac probably read it, or read the one Jack wrote for Mac. "Jack, what is this?"

"Where'd you get that?" Jack ask as she handed it to him. She had a mixture of emotions across her face. Her hips placed on her hips as she stared him down.

"I found it on your bed."

"It's part of my will." Jack said and she glared at him.

"Why... Wha..." Diane was rendered speechless.

"I wanted to make sure that you and Riley would be alright if anything ever happened to me. I wanted to make sure that y'all were always taken care of because I know I didn't do a good job of that when I was around... The CIA would have told y'all that I died in some unfortunate accident... I don't know, I wanted to make sure that something good could come out of my life." Jack said looking at the paper shrugging his paper. After Jack and Diane broke up, when he left, Jack was started down a dangerous path. Jack remembered the guilt he felt and still had for leaving. He was not sure what Diane would say or do so he kept his head down looking at the letter he wrote years ago. Diane hugged him. Hugged him tight without a care for his sore ribs.

"This is the Jack I remember. The Jack I fell in love with." She whispered in his ear still holding him. She kissed him as she was overcome with emotion. Jack smiled as the pair forgot for a moment where they were.

"Look, I know I owe y'all an explanation." Jack said looking at his younger friends. "I should've told you what was going on. It was not that I didn't trust you. I just didn't want you to know, and think of me differently. My childhood was rough and it's apart of my life I choose not to talk, or relive it. Being home it and around makes me realize that I was only a bad decision or two from ending up like Ryan... It's unsettling..." Jack said shrugging his shoulders.

"Jack, you're one of the coolest people I know. I know you'd do anything for anybody. You're good people, Jack." Bozer said breaking the awkward silence. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Besides, we'd let you know if you went off the deep end." Riley added with a smile.

"Jack, I've known you for a long time. I would not have anyone else have my back, or be his friend. When I separated from the military you looked after me, and kept me outta trouble." Mac said smiling.

"This calls for a group hug." Bozer announced walking over to Jack.

"Bozer, don't hug me." Jack warned but Riley marched over hugging him tight. The others followed suit.

* * *

 _ **Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses. - Ann Landers**_

* * *

Please Review! I'm thinking about making a crossover between CSI and Macgyver. Not sure. Sorry again for the long wait. Anyway, let me know what you think?


End file.
